Expectative
by iris papillons
Summary: -Crois tu qu’un jour on ira mieux Alexander ? Il attend cet instant ou tout deviendra explosif,ou tous leurs échappent. Je t’aime,Je t’aime,Je t’aime... C’est une histoire d’amour bancale , douce , amère parce que la vie n’est qu’une longue attente qui atteint son paroxysme en même temps que son déclin,tout comme l’amour.
1. chapter 1

_« Foi »_

 _On croit qu'aimer c'est merveilleux que c'est un sentiment fort et beau qui nous tire vers le haut nous pousse à être meilleur mais en tombant amoureux nous prenons conscience que l'amour est une chute._

 _Pour éviter de se fracasser le visage il faut de la foi..._

-Tu dit avoir perdu ta foi , mais n'est-ce pas elle qui te fait te lever chaque matin ?

Alec ne répond pas il est bien trop tard pour philosopher, il se fiche lui que ce soit la foi ou pas qui le fais se réveiller chaque matin.

-peut-être , je vais me coucher. Il dépose un baisé sur le front de Cordélia et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Il ne fait pas attention à son petit ami qui dort et s'écroule sur le lit.

Il serait triste il le savait,c'était comme ça c'était inévitable. Que pouvait-il bien faire contre l'instinct ? Contre l'envie de prendre cette coke, il n'était pas assez fort et puis il ne voulait pas lutter. Sa main ramena ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste nerveux , il se pencha vers ses lignes ; une ,deux ,trois,... il ne les compta plus. Bon sang qu'il se sentait mal . Souvent la drogue fonctionnait et parfois pas , les remords était trop grand et ne se perdait pas toujours dans cette béatitude artificielle que lui procurait la poudre blanche et dans ces moments là il sombrait.

C'est dans cet état que Magnus le trouva,comateux allongé sur le canapé rouge et or, son préféré . C'est juste un "bad-trip " , il va bien. Se dit le métisse en s'approchant, il s'assied sur le petit bout restant du canapé.

\- Alec,je suis là. Il dit cela avec beaucoup trop de tendresse,après tout ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait et qu'il faisait face à ce spectacle qui à ses yeux était des plus triste et effrayant. Pourquoi s'infligeait t'il ça ? Il caressa doucement les cheveux du comateux qui grogna.

\- Tu était où ?

Il surssauta, légèrement surpris par le son de sa voix , tout avait était si calme et puis il croyait qu'il dormait.

-Partit faire du shopping. Il regardait Le brun avec inquiétude. Il voulut carresser son visage mais d'un geste brusque il lui en empêcha.

-Tu dépensais mon argent comme toujours.

-Il faut bien que je le fasse parce de toute évidence tu ne fais qu'enrichir les dealers avec.

Un claquement sec suivit d'un bruit mat se fit entendre. La gifle était partie toute seule avec tellement de puissance que le métisse tomba du canapé. Il avait juste voulut rire en disant ça et maintenant il se retrouvait sur le sol le visage douloureux. Il se massa la joue , se disant comme à chaque fois , que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Peut-être que c'était faux ou pas totalement vrai en tout cas c'était cette pensée qui le faisait tenir il se disait qu'avec le temps tout passe,la douleur , la haine et la peur.

C'était naïf comme façon de voir les choses mais logique, rien n'est immuable peut importe à quel point c'est désespéré tout finirait par s'arranger.

Il était comme ça positif.

Ou peut-être ne voyait il pas sa propre folie ?

-Pardon,pardon,pardon. Sa voix se fit suppliante trop suppliante. Magnus ne voulait plus entendre ça, il essaya de soutenir son regard seulement au lieu de ça il s'y perdit et eu une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi il serra les poings et rageusement se leva.

-Laisse-moi ! Il cria, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier. Le Brun ne l'écouta pas et se leva à son tour lui attrapa cette main qui voulait se défiler , beaucoup trop délicatement.

Et ils s'embrassèrent et ils s'embrasèrent avant de fusionner leurs corps dans une danse incandescente sur le sol du loft.

Ils s'endormirent dans leur canapé .

Étaient ils au seuil de l'inacceptable si celui-ci existait, parce que ils s'aimaient parce qu'ils s'aiment, tout semblait acceptable.

 **Salut,**

 **Je voulais écrire une histoire où plutôt partager une de mes nombreuses histoires sur Malec et je me suis dit 2018 c'est ton année ma sœur donne toi...**

 **Je compte rajouter 4 autres chapitres sur cette histoire espérant que des gens la liront.**

 **Pour moi c'est une première dans les postes, je n'ai jamais rien postée ici .**

 **Pour l'histoire c'est simple je voulais faire un truc bien une histoire d'amour bancale dans notre monde. J'ai essayé de respecter chaque caractère et de ne pas être niaise.**

 **Et aussi les persos en baves surtout Magnus mais à l'aise...**

 **Cordelia c'est un perso de moi.**

 **Je posterais 2fois par semaine n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis.**

 **Salut**


	2. Il

«vertu»

Séance 1:

-Bonjour Monsieur Lightwood.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez enfin réussi à vous libérer pour une séance. Votre frère et votre mère y tenait beaucoup.

-Je ne suis jamais venu chez un psy avant,c'est nouveau.

-On ira doucement , je pensais à quatre séance une fois par mois , ça vous convient ?

-Ouais , c'est bien.

\- Très bien, je propose que nous nous tutoyions Alexander.

-Alec, je préfère Alec.

-Moi c'est Helen.Alors Alec, si tu es ici c'est parce que ta mère pense que cela t'aideras.

-C'est surtout pour éviter la desintox,que je suis là.

-Je suis au courant pour l'ultimatum nous pourrons commencer par ça. Quels sont tes sentiments ?

-Je trouve que ça ne sert à rien.

\- De voir un psy ou d'aller en désintoxication ?

-les deux, je me drogue mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de me faire aider.

-Ça c'est à moi de le décider. Pourquoi tu ne ressens pas ce besoin ?

-J'en connais la cause , c'est mon père on ne s'entend pas bien.

-Tu crois que si tu te drogue c'est pour oublier les mots qu'il te dit ?

-Pour tout oublier ,les mots les regards de dédain de dégoût...

\- Il à toujours été comme ça avec toi , ou bien cela est une conséquence d'un événement ?

-Il à toujours été comme ça. Avant je le vénérait je voulais lui plaire de tout mon cœur,je crois qu'il avait placé trop d'espoir en moi , je l'ai déçu. J'ai l'impression de me plaindre et je n'aime pas ça,peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

-Comme tu veux Alec,mais on sera obligé d'y retourner à un moment car je crois que c'est un morceau du problème.

-Je te propose de commencer par le commencement souvent c'est là que sont enterrés les blessures.

-Je ne suis pas blessé. Je dois genre me présenter ?

-C'est ça l'idée.

-Je croyais que ma mère vous aurez déjà fourni des informations sur moi.

-Non , elle m'a juste demandée de l'aide pour le problème de drogue.

-J'ai 24 ans , je bosse pour mon père il me forme à reprendre son entreprise. J'ai un frère Jace, il a été adopté ,on s'entend bien. Concernant ma mère il n'y a rien à dire de particulier,c'est ma mère. J'ai toujours vécu dans un univers strict et immuable mon destin était tracé, rien de grandiose. Et puis il y a eu Magnus.

-Votre petit ami ?

-ouais.

-C'est un point intéressant à explorer,bon nombre de mes patients viennent me voir à cause de leurs vies sentimentales catastrophiques.

\- Pourquoi croyez vous que c'est catastrophique ? Et puis de toute Façon je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'est pas un problème.

-Tu pourrais juste me parler de lui dans ce cas ,de vous,comment est-il,quand vous êtes vous rencontré..

-C'est inutile et inintéressant mais surtout pas un problème.

-Eh bien Alexander.

-Alec.

-Alec , tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet de ton père et encore moins de Magnus.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne piste,je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec ça.

-Je suis payée,pour ça. Je voulais commencer en douceur mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment coopératif.

-Je suis coopératif, c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est une première pour moi.

-D'accord de toute manière ce n'est pas le bon moment. Avant de te libérer je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder,comment je procède.

Quatre séance, une par mois voilà ce que Maryse t'accorde pour que tu guérisses. Elle veut que tu redevienne son gentil fils. Je vais te guider mais c'est toi qui fera le plus gros . Je te laisse tranquille mais si tu veux parler ou éviter la détox , tu sais quoi faire.

-Ouais, je vais penser à tout ça. À bientôt Helen.

-Dans un mois.

 _FUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUG_

Pourquoi était il dans les bras d'Alec c'est la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Il avait conscience de sa faiblesse c'était déjà ça, une victoire pour Magnus.

Il se dégagea avec empressement des bras du brun et se dirigea vers la douche en évitant de croiser son reflet sur le miroir, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Sa douche fini il alla dans son dressing s'habiller.

En regardant tout ses vêtements il eut un pincement au cœur. Il se fichait de ça maintenant, ou du moins il n'y avait plus l'envie.

C'est vêtu de noir qu'il arpentait les rues de brooklyn,le cœur lourd.

Le vent soufflait sur son visage. Ils étaient en début du mois de novembre, en plein automne.

L'automne, Alec aimait bien cette saison il disait qu'elle était douce et nostalgique. Le vent soufla élevant les feuilles mortes des arbres.

Il se souvenait d'une matinée comme celle ci où il aprpentait les rues avec Alec.

 _/-J'aime bien ce temps._

 _-Pas moi. Ils s'arrêtent et Le Brun ferme les yeux et lève la tête. Magnus le regarde surpris._

 _Il a réouvert les yeux et il a une expression nouvelle sur son visage. Magnus trouve qu'il a l'air triste._

 _-lorsque le vent souffle j'ai l'impression qu'il me renvoie à un autre temps, je suis comme immergé dans mes souvenirs. je suis nostalgique._

 _Pour une foi le métisse ne su pas quoi dire._

 _-Je ne te suis pas vraiment._

 _-Peut-être que tu n'es pas nostalgique de nature, tu sais ce sentiment de vouloir revivre un moment d'y retourner. C'est si fort et ça rend triste pourtant le souvenir n'est pas triste de base..._

 _Le vent souffle encore. Pourquoi ne peut il pas ressentir ce que Le Brun dit._

 _-Ça ne me fait rien Alec._

 _Il sourit tristement, ce n'est pas vraiment grave._

 _-sûrement qu'un jour tu seras nostalgique._

 _Ils marchent vers chez eux. /_

Il voyait ce qu'Alec lui avait dit de son explication de la nostalgie, c'était plus que triste ça déchirait, un torrent de ce qui était mais qui n'est plus et qui ne sera plus jamais. Putains qu'il était triste.

Nostalgique de l'époque où ils s'aimaient sincèrement avec retenus et modération.

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur ces sentiments il retourna au loft.

Le bruit des assiettes et de l'eau résonnait dans le loft quand il ouvrit la porte.

Alec faisait la vaisselle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Tu fais la vaisselle bébé ?

Le regard du brun s'illumina à l'entente de la de Magnus. En se réveillant seul ce matin il avait grave flippé en sentant le lit vide du côté du métisse et si il était parti, il avait eu peur après tout il n'avait aucune raison qu'il revienne il l'avait encore frappé...

Mais il était là sourire au lèvre les cheveux attachés dans un chignon déstructuré, sa peau, tout était beaucoup trop bien chez Magnus.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me gêne.

Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes,il aimait bien traîner pieds nu chez eux. Il déposa le café sur le comptoir et s'y assis.

-Tu aurais pu te faire un café ici ?

-Je voulais prendre l'air, marcher un peu.

Le brun essuya la dernière assiette , la rangea et s'essuya les mains.

-Tu seras là à la fête de Cordélia ?

-Je croyais que tu l'organiserais.

Alec se mit sur le tabouret à côté de Magnus. Ils tournèrent tout deux leurs tabouret pour être face à face.

-Je l'ai organisé en partie, j'ai aidé. Et toi tu aurais pu t'investir.

-J'ai été occupé, c'est quand déjà ?

-Ce soir, Jace ne t'as pas prévenu ?

-Non, il n'a que Clary en tête c'est temps-ci.

Il avait prononcé le nom de la fille avec du dédain.

-C'est plutôt bien qu'il n'ait qu'une fille en tête en plus Clarissa est plutôt sympa.

Alec but dans le café de Magnus , il n'avait pas prit de petit-déjeuné.

\- eh bien moi elle m'agace.

Il lui lancea un regard plein de sous entendu qui lui valu un coup de coude, il rigola.

Il aimait bien sous entendre que si Alec n'aimait pas la jeune fille c'était par jalousie.

\- Elle s'accapare trop de Jace,il avait fait papillonner ses cils en prenant un ton niais pour se moquer.

-Et puis elle me manque de respect , ce n'est vraiment qu'une gêneuse...c'est vraiment une petite peste et je dit ça pour ne pas être vulgaire... et bla-bla-bla.

Cette fois s'en était trop Alec portât sans aucune grâce son petit ami qui se débattait comme il pouvait.

Et le balancea sur le canapé, il était au-dessus de lui.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant.

Comme seule réponse le métisse lui lancea un sourire de défi et continua de l'imiter.

-Ah, très bien. Je connais ton point faible.

Il souleva son t-shirt jaune et commença à le chatouiller. A peine eût il commencé que l'homme sous lui se tordit dans tout les sens.

-c'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête. Il pleurait de rire.

Alec arrêta mais ne se leva pas pour autant il alla nicher sa tête dans le cou de Magnus et défit son chignon,ses cheveux sentait le shampoing et sa peau un mélange du parfum qu'il mettait et de bois de santal. Il y déposait des baisers.

Magnus quand à lui le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos.

Ils étaient tous deux sereins à cet instant ce qui c'était passé hier n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ce n'était pas illusoire ils étaient bien à deux, appréciant l'instant ils se sentaient revivre.

\- On doit retrouver les autres à 20h00 au Redrooster.

Alec se redressa pour le plus grand regret de Magnus

Maintenant il était assis de l'autre côté du canapé, il vit le dépit chez le métisse il écarta donc les jambes afin de l'inviter à s'installer, il ne se fit pas prier.

-C'est à Harlem ça .

-Oui, C'est Simon qui a réussi l'exploit d'avoir une table pour nous 8.

-On il a sûrement dû parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en peuvent plus et lui donner cette table pour qu'ils aient la paix.

-Tu es vraiment exécrable bref ensuite on se rendra au shrine bar pour terminer la soirée en beauté. Le dress code c'est casual chic.

Alec sourit , il était finit le temps où il ne comprenait rien au language de la mode,après quatre ans avec Magnus on finissait par être habitué au vocabulaire et même si il détestait ce monde il adorait voir le métisse s'agiter partout pour le relooker ou pour avoir la dernière collection ou encore le voir passer des heures pour choisir une tenue, devoir l'aider à vider son dressing...

C'est pourquoi quand il avait remarqué que Magnus ne regardait même plus son dressing quand il s'habillait,choisissant des fringues sobres à la va vite il s'était inquiété mais n'avait rien dit. Il voulait lui laisser de l'espace avec ça, il sortait juste de sa dépression qu'il n'assumait pas bien et ne voulait sûrement pas être dérangé par d'autres problèmes.

"Tu l'as pourtant giflé à de nombreuses reprises et rabaissé plusieurs fois"

Il occulta cette pensée, il faisait de son mieux vraiment de son mieux.

\- Est-ce que t'es heureux avec moi ?

Parfois il se disait que Magnus était vraiment trop bien pour lui.

Le mordoré accrocha à l'abysse, pouvait il mentir ?

Au fond il ne savait pas, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n'était plus aussi heureux qu'avant mais il était tellement amoureux , beaucoup trop amoureux , il l'aimait tellement qu'il était sûr que sans lui il finirait dans les limbes, des souvenirs nostalgique pleins la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir , pas quand il le regardait comme ça.

Il eut envie de pleurer, c'était stupide mais si jamais il disait non et qu'Alexander le quittait ou si il disait oui et qu'il voyait que c'était un mensonge .

-Je t'aime.

F _UGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFAGAZIFUG_

 **Voilà le chapitre deux, je ne sais pas si il va plaire.**

 **L'histoire avance doucement il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose mais je voulais placer des petites bases.**

 **Izzy n'apparaît pas dans la fic c'est un personnage que j'adore mais que je n'arriverais jamais à retranscrire et je ne voulais pas m'aventurer dans un massacre.**

 **Il y'a sûrement des fautes je fais de mon mieux et j'ai des problèmes de mises en pages**

 **Et aussi laissez un message ça m'encourage à fond.**

 **Je poste le prochain chap fin de semaine .**

 **Merci !**


	3. III

« Connaissance »

Séance 2:

-Définis moi ce qu'est pour toi un toxicomane ?

-Quelqu'un qui ne peut plus se passer de la drogue.

-Peux tu t'en passer ?

-Oui, enfin je...crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Ça dépend les situations, j'en prends que quand je me sens pas à la hauteur.

-Des attentes de ton père,je suppose.

\- souvent.c'est juste pour supporter la présence de mon père.

-C'était peut-être le cas avant mais ça ne l'est plus.

-Je me mens à moi même, hein ? C'est que la vérité est d'une stupidité.

-Sûrement pas et si elle l'était au moins tu en es conscient, raconte moi.

-Je ne me suis jamais livré sur tout ça.

-Tu es libre de ne pas le faire.

-Non je pense que je devrais le faire, je veux aller mieux. J'avais déjà pris de la drogue pendant deux ans,quand j'avais 18ans. C'était après l'incendie de l'institut.

-Je me souviens de cette événement la presse en avait beaucoup parlé mais l'affaire a vite été étouffée.

-L'institue était un endroit où les enfants,les orphelins pouvait être accueilli et recevoir une éducation digne des plus grandes écoles,on y apprenait les sciences , les langues mortes, le combat, les mathématiques..

C'est là bas que j'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon enfance avec ces enfants qui venaient et partaient. C'était un endroit lugubre et pas très joyeux mais rempli d'espoir et d'ambition.

-Continue,Alec.

-Mon père voulait me la léguer L'institue m'appartenait, je la gérais avec fierté bien qu'étant jeune. Ça représentait un travail énorme mais je le faisais avec application parce que c'était la plus grande fierté de mon père. Sauf qu'un jour j'ai foiré

Je n'étais pas censé être là , lui non plus, Max et moi devions passer la journée ensemble il voulait s'acheter des manga.Il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous à l'institue parce qu'il était trop agité et cascadeur. Malgré ça je suis quand même allé avec lui là bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que Max n'était plus là. Le feu c'était déjà déclaré dans la bibliothèque et il se rependait à grande vitesse,ils criaient mon nom mais je ne pouvais rien faire la porte était bloqué. Quand les pompiers sont arrivés les deux petits garçons étaient déjà morts asphyxiés,ensuite mon père est arrivé, je ne me souviens pas de la suite...c'était tellement...je croyais être dans un rêve.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite,tu ne veux juste pas t'en souvenir parce que c'est trop douloureux.

-C'est peut-être aussi à cause de la cocaïne, ce serait plus logique ?

-Tu utilise ça comme un excuse. c'est ton père qui a découvert ta consommation et t'as forcé à travailler avec lui , je suppose.

-Oui, c'est si facile que ça de lire en moi ?

-On non crois moi c'est seulement l'expérience.

-Que veux tu dire quand tu dis que j'utilise la drogue comme excuse?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu ne te souviens pas de la suite des événements.

-Je ne m'en souviens pourtant pas.

-Imagine toi ce jour là.Les enfants sont déjà morts , les pompiers ont éteint le feu mais le pire reste à venir.

-Le pire c'est déjà produit voyons. Les enfants sont morts,mon petit frère est mort.

-Et pourtant ce n'est pas cette douleur qui te dirige vers la drogue. Tu aimais L'institue.

-Oui...tu es entrain de dire que c'est ça qui me préoccupait le plus ? Non !

-Tu as vu ton héritage ta maison partir brûler devant tes yeux.

-Oui mais...

-Ce n'est pas la perte de ton frère ou la déception de ton père qui t'as poussé dans ce gouffre mais la perte d'un bâtiment.

-Ce n'était pas simplement un bâtiment, c'était la première fois que j'ai vu Jace,mon premier tir à l'arc...La première fois que mon père m'a félicité.

-Tu vivais à travers cette bâtisse sans elle Tu n'était plus rien.

-Quand je disais que c'était stupide, si j'ai commencé c'est parce que je me sentais égoïste et plus j'en prenais plus je me sentais égoïste donc j'en reprenais.

-C'est normal d'être égoïste dans ce genre de situation chacun gère son deuil à sa manière.

-Je n'y suis jamais retourné.

-pourquoi ça ?

-Je croyais que ça m'aiderait a avancer, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr.

-Tu devrais y aller, affronter tes peurs.

-C'était de ma faute.

-C'est peut-être vrai,mais ce genre de réflexion ne mène à rien. Tout ça est derrière toi. Comment as tu arrêté ?

-C'était de ma faute.

-C'est peut-être vrai,mais ce genre de réflexion ne mène à rien. Tout ça est derrière toi. Comment as tu arrêté ?

-J'ai trouvé une nouvelle maison. Magnus.

 **FUGAZIFAUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZIFUGAZI**

Magnus se posait présentement deux questions premièrement pourquoi il y avait il un plan de table ? Ils étaient dans un restaurant,pas dans un repas de famille avec règlement de compte et effusion de sang. Deuxièmement qui avait fait ce plan de table ? Sérieusement mettre Raphaël entre lui et Alec c'était n'importe quoi,les deux se détestaient et ne prenaient même plus la peine de se supporter,il espérait quand même quelques efforts de leur part.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Avait lancé Simon. Il était beaucoup trop excité.

-Calme toi Sheldon,on n'en est même pas au dessert.

-C'est Simon,Magnus depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir.

Jace qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour embêter Simon s'incrusta dans la discussion.

-C'est pas vraiment de sa faute on t'oublie vite c'est du à ton inutilité.

-C'est grace à mes relations que nous sommes ici.

-C'est surtout parce que le proprio a eut pitié de toi.

Ils échangèrent tous un petit sourir d'accord avec ce que Jace venait de dire sauf Cordélia et Alec, Simon était quand même vexé, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour réserver le Redroosters certes ce n'était pas un resto cinq étoiles mais il était très populaire et souvent remplis il fallait s'y prendre à l'avance pour les réservations surtout pour les anniversaires.

Maïa qui voyait que le garçon se braquait sous les brimades de Jace décida de prendre la parole.

-C'est pas ce qu'il veut dire et on est pas d'accord avec lui mais comment t'as fait ? Tu t'y es pris genre une semaine à l'avance seulement.

-J'ai travaillé ici,je faisais la plonge.

Le blond ne put se retenir de rire suivit bientôt par le reste.

-Il avait raison il a eut pitié de toi, Raphaël aussi prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter Simon.

-Ne les écoutes pas moi je suis très heureuse d'être là et ça grâce a toi.

L'atmosphère qui était légère devint plus lourde et sérieuse,ils étaient surpris d'entendre Cordélia dire qu'elle était heureuse,même Alec releva la tête de son portable. Elle ne se plaignait jamais c'était même une fille souriante mais c'était sans doute celle d'entre eux qui en avait bavé le plus et qui travaillait le plus dur. Il n'y avait juste pas le temps d'être heureux se laissant juste aller dans une longue monotonie vide de sens. Ça se voyait que malgré ses efforts rares était les moments de bonheur c'était même la première fois qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire en 22 ans.

-Tu devrais sourire comme ça plus souvent. Clary avait un peu hésité elle ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps.

-Clary a raison. Ils approuvèrent tous Magnus et Alec retourna sur son téléphone.

-J'essaierai .

Les plats arrivèrent et ils se mirent tous à manger dans une bonne ambiance. Cordélia,Jace et Maya firent un concours de celui qui mangera le plus de plats alors que Clary,Simon et Magnus échangeait sur l'art et d'autres banalités,seul Raphaël et Alec mangeait calmement un peu en retrait du groupe mais ils ne s'étaient lancés aucune vacherie,ils s'étaient même parlé .

Le Gâteau arriva sous les champs et les applaudissements du groupe,et dans un concert d'acclimatation elle souffla les 22 bougies.

-C'est le moment des cadeaux maintenant

S'exclama Simon.

Il sortit une petite boîte emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge et la lui tendit. Voyant que personne ne disait rien elle comprit qu'elle devait l'ouvrir.

Elle ne disait rien pourtant le cadeau était devant elle avec une petite carte disant "C'est encore tes seize ans,joyeux anniversaire "

-C'est...beaucoup trop.

Elle pleurait de joie,ils lui avaient offert une voiture,une voiture. La voiture.

-Merci,merci.

Parfois elle se disait que la plus grande chance de sa vie avait été de rencontrer tous ses gens formidables. Et elle le pensait bien avant qu'il lui offre là je Mountain dont elle n'osait même plus rêver. Ses yeux vert se perdirent dans les larmes alors qu'ils échangeait un câlin de groupe. Alec fût pressé contre Raphaël.

Le bar était vraiment sympa il y avait une bonne ambiance les cocktails étaient très bons et la musique excellente d'ailleurs ils dansaient tous sur la piste sauf Alec qui était assis à une des banquettes. Il fumait tranquillement quand la reine de la soirée vin s'asseoir en face de lui deux cocktails en main.

-Tu ne danse pas ? Elle lui tendit un des cocktails.

-C'est pas mon genre tu le sais bien,toi par contre tu t'amuses bien.

-c'est mon anniversaire après tout et j'aurais jamais pu espérer meilleur cadeaux.

-Tu parle de la jeep ?

-Non évidemment qu'elle me plait mais je parle de toi de vous tous.

Le brun ne dit rien, il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place dans leur groupe.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai croisé dans ce taudis ? Tu avais le même regard que celui que tu as maintenant,celui qui dit : je contrôle rien du tout.

-Je m'en souviens pas.

Il mentait,il s'en souvenait,le regard féroce de Cordélia ,l'odeur des égouts, et le sentiment d'être complètement perdu comme elle le disait plus haut.

Je contrôle rien du tout.

-C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de faire les choses bien.

-Tu avais 15 ans...

-Je croyais que tu t'en souvenais pas.

Il la regarda , la petite orpheline qui dealait à Ocean Hill avait bien grandi un peu trop vite même.

\- Je m'en souviens pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-T'es toujours aussi embêtant.

Parfois quand il parlait avec elle il se sentait téléporté,comme si soudainement il était plus jeune,c'était comme parler à un enfant.

-Je le serais à jamais, et puis pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant en 5 ans tu n'en a jamais parlé.

-C'est que... je sais pas trop on contrôle pas nos pensées après tout. Et aussi surtout je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage.

-Je cherchait depuis longtemps un moyen de te remercier pour avoir changé ma vie quand tu as cru en moi alors que personne ne l'avait fait ça m'a donné beaucoup de force pour vouloir m'en sortir. Merci Alec.

Il ne répondît pas , elle s'y attendait ce n'était pas un grand bavard et il avait tendance a ne rien dire quand il était pris de cours,ce qui semblait être le cas à cet instant.

Lui donner de la force ? Il en doutait de son point de vu ça avait plutôt été le contraire. Il avait été profondément touché par la détermination de Cordélia à reprendre les cours avoir un diplôme aller à l'université malgré le fait qu'elle n'était rien.

-C'est derrière nous tous ça tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça et de te trouver un nouveau but dans la vie.

C'était vrai elle devait se fixer un objectif un nouveau car l'ancien venait de se faire elle l'avait eu sa voiture.

Elle regarda en direction de la piste de danse,Jace et Maya mettait le feu à la scène en exécutant des pas de danse très sensuel à l'écart des deux Clary observait d'un œil mauvais ce spectacle alors qu'au bar Simon et Raphaël riait en buvant quand à Magnus lui aussi dansait sensuellement avec une fille ses mains descendait très bas. Alec regardait aussi dans cette direction,tout le monde s'amusait,il avait l'impression d'être le trouble-fête.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle avait raison de penser cela pendant toute cette année il avait été très absent avec ses amis si il pouvait les appeler comme tel,c'était plus les amis de Jace et Magnus sauf Cordélia .

-Il m'a forcé la main. Il avait pris un petit air tendre en disant ça.

-Je dois mal le prendre ? Il haussa les épaules. Peut importe , tu es là et c'est ça l'essentiel.

-Je te manquais à ce point.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et mît ses coudes sur les rebords de la banquette.

-Va savoir,j'ai toujours apprécié les crétins y'a qu'à regarder Simon Et Jace mais c'est vrai que toi tu bats des records.

Il s'offusqua elle venait quand même de dire qu'il était plus bête que Simon et Jace.

-C'est même pas vrai.

-alala, et dire que ça 24ans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alexander je veux qu'on fasse ça ici sur le palier.

Alec ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Magnus avait beaucoup trop bu lors de la soirée et maintenant il se trainait presque sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je te dégoûte ? Il l'embrassa langoureusement en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du plus grand pour approfondir le baiser.

Le brun le repoussa doucement.

-Tu ne me dégoûte pas,tu es saoul c'est tout.

Il essayait vraiment de garder son calme mais Magnus ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? On a déjà baisé alors que t'étais complètement sous coke d'ailleurs tu l'es tout le temps !

Il n'y avait plus de filtre dans son cerveau tout sortait.

-Il faut toujours que tu reviennes avec ça.

Garder son calme, ne pas s'énerver.

-Oui je reviens toujours avec ça parce que c'est ça ton problème,t'es toxique tu me demande si je suis heureux alors que c'est toi la cause de tout mon mal être,alors ouais je suis malheureux , triste et vide. Tout ça à cause de toi , Alec.

Pourquoi ça avait dégénéré se demandait le métisse, il ne voulait pas dire ça.

-Ferme la ! Il balança un vase en direction de Magnus qui se brisa contre le mur un éclat se logea près de l'œil du métisse.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

Il le provoquait en plus.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Va te faire...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Alec l'attrapa la mâchoire.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Il le plaqua contre le mur de alors qu'il se débattait.

-Lâche-moi !

Avec un sourire mauvais il l'envoya sur les débris du vase. Il cria alors que des morceaux de verre déchiraient sa peau.

Il pensa,comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit,l'homme qu'il aimait était un connard accro à la coke et violent, il le brisait si seulement les problèmes étaient liés il avait cru que si Alec arrêtait de se droguer il redeviendrait comme avant , c'était utopique. La vérité était que Alexander Ligtwood était devenu un être toxique envers lui et que la coke n'était pas la cause la preuve ,il pouvait passer des semaines sans et se comporter en connard quand même.

-Si t'avais tant envie de baiser t'avais qu'à le faire avec cette fille dans le bar, tu te frottais déjà à elle.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait giflé ou donné un coup de poing peut-être qu'il saignait ou qu'il était mort ou peut-être que son corps était en morceaux et que son vase était brisé mais il s'en fichait de se que son corps ressentait la tout de suite il aurait suffit que son beau brun vienne le prendre dans ses bras pour que tout soit pardonné si il lui en voulait ce qui n'était pas le cas. La douleur physique était supportable mais qu'en était il de celle qui était mentale celle qui le paralysait sur le sol,celle qui le sauvait à coup de mensonge. "Tu t'en sortira sans lui,il va te tuer fuit" Jamais il n'eut autant de courage que maintenant,ça faisait tellement mal,c'est trop dur d'être courageux.

-Va t'en Alexander , dégage d'ici ! Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

Le brun éclata de rire, jamais le métisse ne l'avait mit à la porte.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de vivre sans moi.

-Dans ce cas je me couperais les veines puisque je ne peux ni vivre avec toi ni sans toi. Il prit un bout de vase et le porta à son poignet commençant l'entaille.

Il ne rigolait plus. Il s'approcha mais Magnus se recula appuyant encore plus fort sur sa peau.

-Arrête ça , je t'en supplie .

-Tu me fais la même chose,je ne veux plus te voir. Pars s'il te plaît. Sa voix avait repris de son assurance d'avant même le petit accent maniéré, il redevenait lui même ? Alec le remarqua lui aussi.

Magnus se ressaisissait et il l'avait mis à la porte.

Bizarrement ça le rendait heureux,il voulait que son amour redevienne plein de strass et de paillettes non ? Et bien cela commençait maintenant.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sec et le métisse s'étala sur le sol complètement à bout de souffle.

La nuit était froide et il ne savait pas où aller,la lune brillait et il était déboussolé. Ça craignait. Pourquoi ne s'était t'il jamais rendu compte de à quel point il était brisé depuis toutes ses années ?

Magnus avait été sa bouée de sauvetage pendant 2 ans mais lorsque cette bouée c'était brisé elle aussi il avait commencé à se noyer , on ne peut pas traverser l'océan avec une bouée. Logique.

Il avait entraîné la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans son autodestruction.

Les étoiles brillaient et il était seul.

 **FUGAZI**

 **Merci pour cette review anonyme ça me fait tellement plaisir n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il ne vas vraiment pas si c'est pas trop bizarre. Quand tu dis pas fourni tu veux dire quoi par là ? Si c'est au niveau de l'histoire en elle-même c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à gérer les informations. Enfin n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre .**

 **Désolé pour le retard c'est plus compliqué que ça d'être régulière.**

 **Je ne suis pas trop fan de la séance avec la psy mais bon.**

 **J'espère que ça va plaire.**


	4. IV

_« Tempérance »_

Séance 3:

-Tu sembles fatigué.

-Ouais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, une simple dispute avec Magnus.

-Généralement les simples disputes n'empêche pas de dormir.

-Généralement.

-Ne te braque pas, tu as besoin d'extérioriser de relâcher la pression.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

-Que veut tu faire, en ce moment là tout de suite ?

-Tu avais raison concernant mes souvenirs de l'incendie. Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé. J'ai déçu mon père pour la première fois,ses regard a transpercé mon âme incrustant sa déception à mon égard dans celle-ci, jusqu'à présent quand je me retrouve face à mon père je ne vois que ça, la culpabilité et le dégoût, de lui à moi et de moi à moi. Fantastique n'est ce pas ? Des années pour que j'oublie son regard et toi...en 1 mois il faut que tu me le rappelle. Voilà la partie Robert Lightwood.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu ne penses pas qu'avoir accès à ses souvenirs soit une bonne chose ?

-Non Helen définitivement pas, toute cette mascarade de moi qui vois un psy n'est pas une bonne chose.

-C'est pourtant pour t'aider, essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu t'enlises toujours dans la drogue que tu puisse y voir clair.

-Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je sais pas pourquoi je prends cette merde! Il n'y a pas de raison l'homme n'est pas raisonné. J'en sais rien du pourquoi du comment moi tout ce que je voulais était d'être ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Plaire à tout le monde

-Tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde sans te plaire à toi même au risque de devenir prisonnier des désires des autres. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que veux tu faire en cet instant ?

-Je...veux retourner chez moi, embrasser Magnus lui dire que je suis désolé, passer des heures dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, ton père ou la drogue ?

-Je crois que mon père se fiche pas mal de mon petit ami et la drogue je gère.

-Alors quoi hormis cette séance qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Il m'a mit dehors chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite même quand je rentre après plusieurs complètement défoncé...il ne m'avait jamais mit dehors.

-Ça ne doit pas être très plaisant.

-Non pas trop, c'est de ma faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est maniaco-dépressif, l'année passée il a eu une crise plutôt forte et suite à ça il a tout laissé tomber. La mode,son compte Instagram, la création de vêtements dont le dessin enfin bref j'ai tendance a le rabaisser sur ça quand on se dispute.

-Pourquoi fait tu ça ?

-encore des pourquoi. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. C'est la chose la plus triste qu'il m'est était donné de voir. Le déclin de l'homme qu'on aime.

\- C'est très passionnel entre vous.

-Je ne sais pas c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Souvent la passion dans l'amour est tragique.

-C'est le cas.

-Je ne comprend pas,pourquoi ?

-Moi non plus, je n'en sais rien.

-C'est étrange ton profil ne correspond pas à ce que tu es, si seulement tu vivais pour toi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _On commence par se tromper sois-même ; et ensuite on trompe les autres_

Cordelia avait passé une bonne nuit elle en avait même oublié l'individu qui était venu la déranger en pleine nuit ou de grands matin,question de point de vue.

-T'as rien mangé je parie ?

Alec leva les yeux alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures assis sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine ou du salon, c'était petit.

-Non mais j'ai pas faim Cordélia.

-Je te fait un café parce que t'as une tête d'un mec qui a pas dormi depuis longtemps.

Cordélia mit de l'eau dans une tasse qui passa 2min au microonde elle n'avait pas de cafetière. Une fois l'eau prête elle y versa du café soluble et une cuillère de sucre.

-Tiens.

-Merci, il but une gorgée, c'est étonnamment bon.

-Pourquoi étonnamment ? Le café soluble c'est pas si mal. Elle but dans sa tasse.

Soudain elle prit un air plus sérieux et s'assit sur la deuxième chaise.

-Tu es sorti non ?

Cordélia ne savait rien mais maintenant qu'il était là il se sentait obligé. Hier soir il était perdu et dans un état brumeux ses pas l'avaient mené chez elle ,c'était la seule qui habitait pas trop loin et peut-être la seule qui le comprenne.

-J'étais chez le psy.

-Pour Magnus, il va bien ?

Elle se doutait de la réponse .

\- Pour moi ma mère pense que ça peut m'aider... Elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

-Pas pour la coke Alec t'es pas retombé dedans.

Il voyait bien qu'il la décevait ses yeux vert brillait et sa lèvre tremblait.

-Si ,ça fait deux ans.

-Pourquoi ? On s'était promis que nous ne choisirions plus la facilité, tu as simplement balayé ça ?

Elle était énervée. Lorsque l'institue avait brûlé les orphelins avait été replacé dans des foyers ou des orphelinats pas elle préférant fuir et subvenir à ses besoins seul. A 16ans elle avait commencé à dealer et un jour dans un coin pourri elle avait croisé Alec ou plutôt un junkie qui ressemblait à l'aîné des Lightwood.

-J'ai essayé pendant 2 ans j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde de ne plus entendre les cris de Max et Russo...

Cordélia essuya rageusement la larme qu'elle avait versé et frappa la table de son poing serré.

-Ça ne sert à rien de ressentir de la culpabilité toute ta vie. Tu es rempli de remords et de regret ne regardant que en arrière tu ne vois pas ce qui est devant toi.

Si ils sont morts c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas écouté préférant désobéir et faire des expériences dangereuses,je ne suis pas entrain de dire que c'est de leur faute ou qu'ils méritaient ça je veux juste te faire comprendre que leurs morts n'était pas de ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas ce que mon père pense.

-Et alors il n'est écrit nul part qu'il doit approuver ça. Tu veux lui ressembler ?

Il ne savait pas, son père avait toujours trouvé que c'était un lache et qu'il aurait aimé qui'il meurt à la place de Max. Rend moi mon fils avait il crié une fois.

-Je veux juste qu'il soit fière de moi.

Il n'y croit même plus se dit elle.

-Il est difficile pour un homme bien d'être un roi.

-Black Panther. Je suis pas un roi.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et lui releva la tête.

-Mais tu es un homme bien, combien peuvent le prétendre ? Elle ricana,sûrement pas ton père.

-Tu es une bien meilleure personne que moi, regarde toi tu t'es battu pour te sortir du deal de la rue des familles d'accueil de la drogue alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant, tu a poursuivi tes études, tu gagnes ta vie pour les payer.

-C'est grâce a toi tout ça,tu m'as dit que j'en étais capable. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien,parce que tu te soucis des autres avant tout. C'est difficile mais pas impossible arrête de fuir Alec.

Elle lui ressortait c'est propre mot,c'était ironique elle faisait une bien meilleure psy que Helen.

-Laissez-moi tomber,s'il te plaît.

-Jamais.

Elle le sera dans ses bras.

Comment pouvait elle abandonner quelqu'un comme lui ? On abandonne pas ses amis même dans une guerre alors qu'il nous ralenti avec sa blessure,jamais.

Xxx Xxx Xxx

Ses yeux dérivaient entre le verre sur le sol et ses mains pansée,ça lui picotait.

Il passa l'aspirateur et remit tout en place aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé hier soir sauf bien sûr le pansement sous son œil ,le bleu sur sa mâchoire ainsi que ses mains momifiées et l'entaille que lui même c'était faite sur le poignet. Il avait pris une longue douche comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait des coups l'eau et le savon nettoyait rapidement en plus grande surface. Après son petit ménage matinale son esprit c'était calmé, ses pensées c'était ralenti et ses "Bonnes idées " aussi il s'effondra sur le canapé, il allait sûrement s'endormir la faute à ses sédatifs doublé de son lithium.

-Magnus ! Oh dios ne me dites pas qu'il est mort. Il secoua l'homme qui sursauta a ce geste.

-Tu fais quoi ici Raphaël ? Ses pieds lui picotaient un peu. Il ressentait une fatigue mentale grandissante on aurait dit qu'il avait été endormi pendant trop longtemps.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps et comment tu es rentré ? Il bâilla en se frottant les yeux.

-Aucune idée mais il est 22h30,ta serrure est toujours cassé j'ai juste ouvert la porte.

Magnus se redressa avec brutalité du canapé , il voulait se relever se rendant compte qu'il avait dormit dix heures.

Raphaël l'en empêcha, il voyait les bleus et les pansements sur son visage et ses mains il ne pouvait que se dire que son ami avait déjà été dans des états pires que celui-ci.

Ça l'énervait, il se demandais pourquoi se laissait il faire de cette manière ? Ses relations amoureuses n'était jamais sérieuse, il pensait même n'avoir jamais été amoureux mais le fait que l'amour n'était pas violant semblait être une évidence pour lui. Comment pouvait-on aimer une personne et ensuite la blesser au nom de ce même amour ?

-Tu es dans un sale état.

Magnus eut un rictus de mépris en ricanant.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

Raphaël se mit sur un des canapés se demandant où était Alec ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas être dans les parages à cette heure.

-Non, ça fait longtemps c'est tout.

-On s'est vu hier et avant-hier.

Raphaël ignora cette dernière remarque.

-Il est où ?

Magnus soupira théâtralement.

\- Pourquoi tu vas aller le frapper ?

-Ce serait si terrible que ça ?

-Ne te donne pas cette peine je l'ai mis dehors.

Raphaël se demandait si il avait bien entendu.

-Tu l'as mis dehors,tu l'as quitté ?

-Non !

Le métisse paniqua rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée,Son ami le regardait attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

Il l'avait supplié Alexander de partir hier soir mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de mettre fin à leur relation,jamais il ne voudrait ça.

-De mon point de vue c'est un pas en avant pour une séparation.

-Personne ne pense comme toi Raphaël.

Celui-ci portait un regard féroce sur Magnus.

-Je ne comprendra jamais je crois, il te frappe et il recommencera tu es jeune beau tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le contraire l'aurait étonné, Raphaël était intelligent. Beaucoup trop intelligents que pour savoir faire preuve d'empathie ou d'une quelconque sensibilité pour lui les choses ne pouvaient être grises tout n'était que blanc ou noir. Il ne pensait pas avec son cœur mais avec sa tête,une situation dans laquelle on souffrait était une situation qu'il fallait quitter. Logique.

Il veillait sur lui,parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire parce qu'il avait une dette envers lui.

-Je l'aime ce n'est pas mon corps qui l'aime mais mon âme. Si je le quitte je la perdrais.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais,tu vivais avant lui et tu vivras après...

Avant Alec vivait il ?

Le métisse avait perdu sa mère très jeune, elle s'était suicidée, il connaissait son père mais préférait ne rien avoir à faire avec lui plus jamais. Il s'était élevé seul dans un quotidien rythmé de fête ,de soirées mondaines et de batifolage. Avant Alec il vivait grâce à son traitement à ses fresques à la mode il vivait sans réel envie.

Son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'Alec ne reviendrait pas. Son esprit n'était pas concentré dans cette conversation. Il était fatigué et irritable.

-Tu m'excuseras mon cher mais j'aimerais retourner à ma sieste. Il fermait déjà les yeux.

Le plus jeune se leva il n'était pas spécialement triste simplement en colère.

-Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire une chose que tu ne veuilles , j'espère seulement ne jamais te retrouver mort. J'ai une dette envers toi. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Ne pars pas. Il voulut voir l'expression du métisse et se retourna. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés.

-Il est vrai que tu ne peux ni comprendre ni te l'imaginer seulement je ne veux pas rester seul. Je ne me berce pas d'illusions concernant notre amitié je sais que même après toutes ces années la seul raison de ta présence est ta dette envers moi,Je me suis attaché et je sais que toi aussi.

Il souriait à présent de son sourire de gamin rusé et mal intentionné.

Le mexicain rebroussait chemin jurant dans sa barbe.

-Tu me prend par les sentiments,c'était très touchant. Il était sincère même si il faisait comme si il s'en foutait Magnus le savait.

-Et si on regardait un film,ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas regardé de film.

Raphaël se contenta d' de lever les épaules avant de rajouter rapidement qu'il voulait choisir le film.

-Hors de questions ! J'ai déjà choisi.

-Comment ça ? je suis l'invité après tout.

C'est moi qui choisit.

Magnus n'écoutait pas, il avait même déjà mît le film sur la télé. Ils se disputaient comme des enfants dans l'insouciance de l'instant.

 **OOooooooooooOO**

 **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre posté avec du retard désolé j'étais malade la grippe et tout ça...**

 **Merci pour tes messages ça fait plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre plairas xxx**


	5. V

«Amour »

/- _Qui est Will ?_

 _Magnus leva un sourcil, pourquoi lui posait-il cette question qui sonnait plus comme une accusation d'ailleurs._

 _-Will, quel Will ?_

 _Alec était énervé et le métisse se demandait pourquoi, ils avaient passé toute l'après midi à paresser sur leur canapé il ne l'avait pas senti nerveux ou quoi, alors pourquoi il lui parlait de Will ?_

 _-Le Will qui t'appelle à 3 heure du matin, tout les jours._

 _Alec se tenait maintenant devant lui son téléphone en main._

 _-Tu fouille mon téléphone maintenant._

 _Alec piqué au vif, balança l'objet pour que l'autre le rattrape._

 _À la vue des messages échangés avec Will et des images Magnus perdit de sa désinvolture. Il était peut-être dans la merde se dit-il._

 _-Qui est Will ? Le ton était cinglant._

 _-Will est un photographe il travaille avec moi pour des shootings._

 _-C'est censé expliquer les photos de ses parties ?_

 _-Alec, je ne peux pas contrôler ce que cet idiot m'envoie. Il se leva pour essayer d'enlacer le plus grand seulement lorsqu'il s'approcha le brun se retourna furieusement et le frappa au visage._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé alors si c'est juste un photographe ?_

 _Magnus se sentait humilié Alec n'avait jamais été violant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. S'énerver encore plus ? le frapper aussi ? Partir ? La dernière option n'était même pas envisageable._

 _-Magnus..oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. "Il ne voulait pas " cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Qu'avait il fait ? Il se mit sur le canapé la tête entre les mains sa colère était passé, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait été si hors de lui. Sans même y penser Magnus vint se mettre à ses côtés, Alec se sentait mal c'était son devoir de le réconforter sa mission son but. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux._

 _-C'est déjà oublié. Il ne mentait pas même si Alec ne semblait pas vraiment très désolé. Il soupira, ça arrivait à tout le monde de perdre le contrôle après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un plat, son petit ami qui d'habitude était adorable avait juste été jaloux voilà tout fin de l'histoire._

 _-Je ne te ferais jamais d'infidélité._

 _Alec l'attira contre lui afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Magnus s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du brun doucement il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de ce visage qu'il aimait tant alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Alec il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit aussi fort._

 _-je sais. Leurs fronts se touchaient._

 _Tout était redevenu calme, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, cet instant était resté là quelque part dans l'obscurité._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Il regarda d'un œil morne son piluliers. Prendre ou ne pas prendre les pilules du matin? En sachant que ce dernier mois il n'avait pas respecté les doses et les heures de prise, il soupira en avalant ses pilules. Être bipolaire ne le dérangeait pas en soit c'était un fait il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, c'était une fatalité. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de stopper le traitement et le résultat avait toujours été catastrophique son tatouage sur la hanche était un bon moyen de s'en souvenir. La dose actuelle de son traitement faisait trembler ses mains c'était imperceptible il fallait être très attentif mais c'était assez pour qu'il ne puisse même plus dessiner le croquis de ses créations. Il soupira avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Depuis quand était il si défaitiste ? Il allait se reprendre en main, ouais c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il se dirigea en direction de son bureau et commença son travail.

Magnus n'avait pas fait de grande étude il avait arrêté après l'obtention de son diplôme Sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans les universités ou dans les grandes écoles qu'il trouverait ce dont il a besoin. Autodidacte tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la mode il l'avait fait seul. Il était talentueux, lors de ses dix-huit ans il avait été infographiste pour la marque Alyx pendant deux ans avant d'en devenir le directeur artistique. Actuellement, il faisait office de responsable visuel merchandisings et donnait des conseils sur l'image. Ça l'ennuyait, mais au moins son esprit restait occupé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

La porte du bureau de son père était entre ouverte, il entra avec détermination. Robert Ligthwood fut surpris de voir son fils aîné dans son bureau un jour où il n'était pas censé être là. L'homme jaugea son fils avec ce regard qu'il lui était destiné. Alec soutint le regard de son père.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu te parler. Son père ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise.

-Me parler ? De l'entreprise ?

-Non, enfin pas que.

-Exprime toi clairement Alexander.

Il ne voulait pas que sa voix se mette à trembler si il s'exprimait trop librement. Mais il ne voulait pas reculer pas maintenant.

-Max, il aurait été à ma place.

L'homme en face leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

Quand il regardait son fils, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Alec était trop honnête, intègre un peu comme un soldat. Ce n'était pas un PDG mais plutôt un conseiller un homme de l'ombre c'était dommage car il n'avait jamais eu besoin de conseiller.

Robert Lightwood s'assit sur son fauteuil il semblait plus vieux et plus fatigué.

-Il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'être dite.

-Très bien. Max aurait été le successeur idéal, il était vif d'esprit et dans peu de temps il aurait été parfait pour reprendre les affaires. Il n'a jamais été question de toi pour le poste de PDG, toi tout ce que tu avais à faire était d'obéir. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Son père marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse.

« Tu es ici et pas lui il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.

-Je ne veux plus être ici. Tu as raison, être PDG c'est pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas être le fantôme de Max, nous sommes tous responsable sans l'être de sa mort. Mais c'est finit on a assez souffert.

-Tu crois être en mesure de décider de quand je dois arrêter de penser à mon fils ?

-Je suis aussi ton fils, papa.

-Alexander, j'aurais vraiment souhaité que ce soit toi qui meurt à sa place.

Il encaissa, sans broncher.

-Moi aussi je l'aurais voulu . mais à quoi bon, ce qui a été fait ne peut pas être défait. Même si je passais toute ma vie à m'excuser, cela ne changerait rien pour toi et moi j'en ai assez.

-Souffert tu dis, tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Tout ce que la vie peut offrir t'as été donné. L'argent, la famille et même l'amour combien peuvent en dire autant ? Tu es celui qui a le moins souffert dans cette famille. Ne viens plus jamais faire l'égoïste devant moi en parlant de souffrance et de ton frère décédé.

-C'était important pour moi de te dire ça. Peut-être que tu me détestes ce que je comprends car je me déteste aussi, j'ai envie de vivre, la drogue c'est illusoire sa met un voile devant la vérité qu'est la vie. Je veux juste vivre, j'ai 24 ans et je n'ai rien accompli encore. Je ne travaille plus pour toi désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de voir mon reflet à travers tes yeux.

Robert ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir. Il avait toujours été dur avec son fils aîné, encore plus depuis la mort de Max.

-Si tu veux t'en aller fais le, mais pas de travail pas de salaire. Tu feras quoi sans mon argent ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

-J'en ai pas là moindre idée, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir ici.

-Depuis quand tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir ?

-C'est pas grave si je galère, je trouverais un moyen.

Il restèrent la un moment à se jauger en silence.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu. Sait-tu ce qui est le plus difficile pour un homme ? C'est de reconnaître ses erreurs et comme toujours c'est toi qui me l'apprend. Je t'ai vu te démener pour que tes choix soient en accord avec moi, je t'ai vu prendre soin de tes frères de ta mère, encaisser mes coups, je t'ai vu tomber plus d'une fois et te relever encore et encore... Tu n'es pas fait pour diriger mais tu es un pilier car tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs...J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort car je ne pouvais envisager un monde ou mon fils ne se relèverai pas, je t'ai regardé avec beaucoup de désolations te vautrer dans la cocaïne. On ne peut s'empêcher quand on est un loup de détruire les belles personnes. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie mais Alexander continue d'être ce que tu étais avant la mort de ton frère car il n'y avait pas plus fort que toi.

Il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces titans dans la mythologie grecque non plus Prométhée qui voyait son supplice recommencer encore et encore mais plutôt Atlas attendant que le poids de la terre lui soit ôté. C'était le cas, son père venait de lui dire qu'il était fort ses épaules se relâchèrent et toute la rage envers sa propre personne disparu, il y voyait clair beaucoup trop clair. La vie, un des problèmes principal de l'arrêt de coke.

Faire face à ce qu'on est sans drogue, accepter tout ce qu'on a fait. La vie sans défonce, il réapprend. Si il n'avait pas était si épuisé mentalement et physiquement il aurait rajouté quelque chose d'interessant de la rancoeur peut-être mais tout ce qu'il fit s'est s'effondrer sur la chaise.

Tout devenait flous alors qu'il essayait de parler. Il ferma les yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

C'était Robert Lightwood qu'il avait au téléphone, Magnus ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup cela était sans doute réciproque.

-Viens le chercher dans mon bureau.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel profitant que son interlocuteur ne soit pas en face de lui,le ton employé était toujours aussi froid et à l'impératif. Cependant il ne dit rien, quand il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait il laissait tout passer. Et puis ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vu ni parlé.

-J'arrive.

-Bien. Merci. Et il raccrocha. Le merci était nouveau pensa le métisse l'air amer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alec était sur le canapé mi endormi mi conscient lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Magnus apparaître, il portait des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un pantalon en tissu noir et une chemise fluide mauve.

Il ne dit un mot se contenta de se diriger vers l'endormi et de l'aider à se relever.

-Quand il ira mieux dit-lui de venir me voir. Il s'arrêta.

-Que je lui dise de venir vous voir ? Pour qu'il finisse comme ça, Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Robert n'était pas stupide il savait très bien que ces lunettes de soleil ne servait pas à égayer sa tenu. Il ne portait pas ce jeune homme dans son cœur, le trouvant trop...juste trop. Extravertie,Extravagant, Extrêmement maquillé mais il ne pouvait plus nier la véracité de ses sentiments envers Alec. Il ne méritait pas le comportement de celui-ci, personne ne méritait ça surtout à un si jeune âge.

-Tu le défendra toujours. Même si ça sonnait comme une question cela n'en était pas une.

-Il n'a pas besoin que je le fasse, enfin au revoir Robert.

Il quittait le bureau en prenant Alec.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était assis au taki's, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit mais c'était proche de chez lui et il y avait une bonne ambiance . C'était ni trop miteux ni trop pompeux et puis Cordélia était de service en ce début de soirée.

-Je veux que tu me serves ce que t'as de plus fort.

Celle ci s'exécuta, elle versa un liquide dans le verre de Magnus et lui tendit. Il bu cul sec.

-C'est de l'eau ! Il aurait voulu recraché pour se donner un air plus dramatique, plus outré encore sauf qu'il avait déjà avalé.

-Tu te doutes bien que je ne te servirais pas d'alcool.

-J'aurais essayé. Il replongea sa tête sur le comptoir. Cordélia le regarda l'air désolé, elle voulait aider.

D'une voix plus douce elle l'appela.

-Ton mec il est rentré.

-En quelque sorte.

-Comment ça ? Magnus releva la tête.

-C'est chez toi qu'il était cette semaine ? Il dit ça comme en crachant un venin. Elle sentait le reproche venir.

-Écoute j'aurais dû te le dire mais t'aurais fait quoi ? Il n'avait pas envie de te voir.

Pas envie de me voir il se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. Le tremblement de ses mains se firent plus fort. Eh merde pensa la jeune fille, pourquoi avait elle dit ça déjà ?

-Il voulait pas pas te voir, mais disons qu'il avait peur de te voir et que tu ne veuilles plus de lui.

-Il te l'a dit ? Cordélia ressenti tout le désespoir de son ami si la réponse avait été non, il semblait encore plus mal en point que Alec. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal donc elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais que c'est pas mes ognons tout ça mais il a jeté toute sa came, je dis pas ça pour ne pas que tu le laisses tomber, tu le feras jamais mais plus comme une question. Donc il ne lui avait rien dit, pas son problème pensa le métisse.

-C'est pas mal compliqué mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle haussa les épaules et continua de classer les verres.

-je m'inquiète pas vraiment. C'était faux, mais elle préférait se tenir à l'écart.

C'est elle qui les avait présenté, il y'a si longtemps déjà. Et dire qu'à cette époque elle craquait sur Alec.

Elle continua de frotter en se disant que la vie était bien étrange.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Magnus se mouvait dans le loft, les pieds nu l'air un peu perdu ses cheveux en désordre. Il voulait exploser. Alec était là dans cette chambre après une semaine d'absence, non pas une semaine deux ans. Il s'appuya sur un des meubles, il avait peur.

La nuit tombait sur Brooklyn, le loft était plongé dans le noir mais il n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour savoir qu'Alec se tenait devant lui, il n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit. Le métisse alluma la lumière l'interrupteur se trouvant derrière lui.

-Magnus, cela semblait si irréel. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande joie en voyant cet homme qui le regardait avec désire, comme si il était tout. Magnus aurait voulu s'approcher et toucher cette peau l'embrasser mais il ne fit rien par peur de gâcher cet instant magique.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Leurs yeux parlaient, avec des mots qui leurs étaient propres. Les yeux bleu scrutaient le visage du métisse avec culpabilité, se posant sur les marques violacées. Tout prenait sens pour lui, il se rendait compte de toute la douleur présente dans cet instant, dans tout les autres. Il avait été fou de ne pas le voir, fou d'avoir osé porter la main sur Magnus.

Alors il sût ce que Alec voulait faire. Et dans un élan de détermination il cria presque «non, ne fait pas ça Alexander»

Celui-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce que Magnus parle.

-Comment...? Je t'ai fais tellement de mal regarde ton visage, ton corps comment tu peux encore vouloir de moi ?

Quelle question stupide pensa Magnus.

-Je n'ai jamais envisagé une seule seconde de te quitter, alors toi ne le fais pas.

-Mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là... enfin je croyais c'est ce que font tous ces gens. Il disait ça avec conviction, simplicité. Ça le dévastais.

-Je suis désolé Magnus. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Jamais encore il n'avait pleuré. Il était comme un enfant inconsolable, Magnus se ressaisit parce qu'il le fallait et se dirigea vers ce petit garçon. Dès qu'il s'approcha celui au regard bleu s'accrocha à lui en se mettant à genoux.

-Alexander, Alexander..je n'ai jamais été pour les conventions. Le plus important dans un mariage c'est la sincérité du vœux, on est pas marié je sais mais mon vœu à ton égard est sincère. Peut importe le reste, l'amour pardonne tout, il est patient. Peut importe, le meilleur comme le pire. En parlant ils s'étaient assis sur le sol, la tête brune contre le torse du métisse. Je resterais avec toi pour toujours.

-Je recommencerais peut-être. Il avait toujours été franc, pourquoi mentir ? Ses yeux suppliants lui disait de l'abandonner.

Magnus l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu as finit par tellement me dire que tu ne recommencerais jamais, que tu ne me frapperais plus jamais que maintenant peut-importe si c'est vrai et même si ce n'est pas vrai et même si ça ne le devient jamais je ne partirai pas parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes.

-C'est tout ? Il murmura cette question. Il n'y croyait pas trop on lui avait toujours dit que l'amour c'était une question de compromis, il n'avait jamais été question de ça entre lui et Magnus.

Le métisse hocha la tête.

-Je t'aime tellement, Magnus. Il releva la tête pour plonger dans ces yeux d'or.

-C'est vrai ? Il savait que c'était vrai mais l'entendre était tellement indescriptible.

Il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter, que dire de plus ? Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout. Il y'a des choses brisées qui ne peuvent pas être réparé, abîmé par la vie. L'amour en fait partie. Peut-on aimer inconditionnellement tous en restant entier et intègre ? La vie n'est faite que d'instants plus au moins parfait, les gens sont aussi fait d'instant, de parfois, de peut-être. Il n'y a que l'amour qui compte parce qu'il nous rends constant et dépasse nos actes nous voyons alors les instants d'avant et nous rêvons de ceux du futur afin de ne pas souffrir avec ceux du présent.

Magnus était triste il le serait peut-être encore pendant un peu de temps cependant il serrait contre lui l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

 _J'aime le feu, je l'aime jusqu'à la brûlure_

 _J'aime l'amour jusqu'à la plaie, la mort jusqu'à la vie. La raison m'importe peu_

Séance 4:

-Je ne prend plus de drogue.

-C'est une chouette nouvelle, comment tu te sens ?

-Assez bien, pour le moment.

-Pourquoi pour le moment ?

-Rien ne dure éternellement, et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Ça nous permet de faire attention au présent.

-Au présent ?

-Ouais, je sais pas si demain ou dans deux ans je recommencerai à prendre de la cocaïne.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Merci, Helen.

-Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Détrompe toi, j'aurais été mal chanceux de ne pas être venu ici.

-C'est la fin alors.

-Pour le moment.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, drôle de jeune homme.

-J'étais vraiment désemparé et j'avais mal, je le suis toujours mais qui ne l'est pas ? A la vérité toute choses sont pures.

-C'est dans la bible ?

-Oui. Magnus me l'a dit il y'a quelques jours déjà.

-Est-ce vrai selon-toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **This si the end. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci pour les review et désolé pour le long retard.**

 **La phrase de Magnus de fin vient de Tumblr et ce qu'il dit à Alec « même si c'est pas vrai... viens du film neverland je l'ai quelque peu modifié.**

 **Bisous Et merci.**


End file.
